Season 16: Part 3/Transcript
Part 3. (Catherine Carter is seen on board Lothor's ship. She is seen working on some device. Sweat runs down her head that she wipes. She then remembers the collar around her neck that keeps her from using her psychic powers) Catherine: I may not be anywhere near as strong without my amplifier but if I could just use my powers I could.... (Sighs).... (Suddenly the door behind her opens and Lothor enters) Lothor: Hello Catherine. How's my time machine coming along? Catherine: As good as it can.... Lothor: We need that machine working soon. Catherine: You need to remember Lothor... This isn't my specialty. Yes I did a couple of experiments on time, but my studies are for the human mind. Time isn't something I have that much experience in. And if I make one mistake I could instead open up a worm hole that will kill us all. Lothor: This better not be an excuse because- Catherine: Oh believe me. It isn't. I'm aware of what you'll do to me if I don't help.... And I'm well aware I can't stop.... (Grabs the collar) Not as long I got this damn thing on my neck! Lothor: Just remember that collar does a lot more then keep you from using your power. (Pulls out a remote) A single press and BOOM! You lose your head. Catherine: And you lose the only person who has any knowledge on things like. Now if you are done threatening me I need focus on- (Catherine then puts two wires together and suddenly the machine powers on) Lothor: What's happening!? Catherine: ..... Its operational.... Lothor: Well that's music to my ears! Looks like you underestmated yourself Catherine! Great work! Catherine: .... (In her head) Damn it.... I'm sorry Calvin... I'm sorry Cloe... (Meanwhile back in the city, Victor and Monty are seen with Peter Griffin.) Victor: How's your house supposed to get us back to Ponyville? Monty: Yeah, plus we need to make a run for it before those girls get us, too! Peter: Don't worry boys! I'm gonna use this blow torch to inflate the balloon in my house and we'll make our way to Equestria! Monty: Like a hot air balloon! Victor: Mr. Griffin, you're a genius! (Peter lights the blow torch and the three enter the house. The balloon then inflates.) Peter: And away we go! (The house lifts off of its foundation and starts moving. It hits Cleveland's house. Peter's house continues to move, undamaged, but Cleveland's is heavily damaged. His bathroom floor begins to give way, causing his bathtub to slide down, with him in it.) Cleveland: WHAT THE HELL?! (Sliding down) No no no no no NOOOOO!!! (Cleveland hits the ground, sitting on the grass.) Cleveland: I can't feel my legs!! Joe: (From his yard) Welcome to the party, pal! Cleveland: No. Wait. There they are. Joe: (Disappointed) Awww. (The heroes return to the Safehouse with Jen. Jen looks at the map.) Jen: This is worse than I thought. All of the Sirens' actions here are causing some negative effects in the future. That's why Time Force sent me here. David: Do we have any way to stop this. Jen: Not in this era. (Jen brings up another map.) Jen: We're going to need some more help if we ever hope to stop the Sirens. I'm putting the coordinates into California's new controller. (Cal gets out a time controller.) California: I built this from the remains of Cleocatra's time device. We should only use this if nothing else. Daniel: This will take us to Europe? What's there? California: Good question. (The comms are going off. It's Andros.) Andros: Cal, this is Andros. I tracked down where Catherine is. She's being kept onboard Lothor's Lair Ship. Cal: Is she okay? Andros: I think she is, but she created some time machine for Lothor. Now that we know where it is, we can gather everyone and destroy it before he can use it. (Cal looks at everyone else.) Cal: Andros, I need to go with Cloe and her friends to the past. But... I can dispatch some old friends. (On the Olympus Mons, Adagio looks at the map.) Adagio: Yes! Just a few more hours, and the whole Earth will be under our spell! Aria: Well, I'm just gonna lay here until that happens. (Someone enters the bridge. It's Fury.) Adagio: Fury. Fury: Master Sledge sent me here. The Knights are planning to undo your spell by traveling back in time. Adagio: Time travel? How are they doing that? Fury: I'm not sure. But I'm going to follow them and sabatoge their efforts! Adagio: Wonderful. Just don't get trapped this time. (Adagio leaves.) Fury: Not a chance. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline